The present invention relates to steamer appliances for cooking foods and to steam generator devices used therein.
Steamer appliances which cook foods using steam generated therein by electric heaters are well known--see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,251, 5,097,753 and 5,103,076. However, the known appliances of this type are rather slow in providing a continuous flow of steam for cooking, often times requiring 4 to 6 minutes after activation, either because the internal electric heaters must heat the entire pool of water in the appliance before steam is generated (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,753), or because the small pool of water in an inner chamber provided around the heater will undergo such rapid boiling that cavitation and frothing occurs. Such cavitation and frothing reduces the amount of water around the heater and the thermostat associated with the heater will shut off electricity to the heater until it cools, causing on-and-off cycling of the heater as the water boils and is replaced by fresh, cool water from the surrounding reservoir. This cycling delays steady-state operation.
The creation of steamer appliances which can quickly generate a continuous supply of steam for cooking foods therein is very much desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steam generator assembly for use in steamer appliances which can rapidly produce a continuous, steady-state supply of steam.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a steam generator assembly which provides steam having a high latent heat content.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a steam generator assembly which can be easily disassembled for cleaning.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide steamer appliances which include steam cooking chambers in which foods can be quickly and effectively steamed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a double-dome steamer appliance which advantageously utilizes the steam generator assembly of the present invention.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a steam convection oven which advantageously utilizes the steam generator assembly of the present invention, and which also includes a steam superheating, self-contained electrical heater element within the steam cooking chamber.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a steam cooker with retractable steam rod for optionally frothing liquids in a separate container and which advantageously utilizes a steam generator assembly of the present invention.